


Remadora Collection Fics

by GreenieMerry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenieMerry/pseuds/GreenieMerry
Summary: These are all fics that I had written, some well over ten years ago, on the livejournal page of MetamorFic_Moon, and RT_Challenge when my pen name was still Merryb87. I'm still proud of them, even though they aged slightly. I wanted them cataloged here, as well on the original site. Please enjoy. Most of them are AU, because Remus and Tonks dying can never really be a thing for me.





	1. Kissing and Dancing(2007)

**Author's Note:**

> This first Fic, was written in 2007 for the Winter Wonderland Advent in 2007. Remus listening over to Tonks and Teddy as they reminisce over the past and present. 
> 
> My Beta for this work was phoenixneal:  
> https://phoenixneal.livejournal.com/
> 
> Kissing and Dancing

Remus walked into his house just as the sun came over the horizon, just as the sky turned gray and the air around was at it’s coldest. He shut the door and rubbed his hands together as he made his way to the chair in front of the fire. Dora had gotten up just minutes ago to start it again, for him. He smiled; she always tried to make the day after the full moon as relaxing as she could. He leaned back and put his feet up it wasn’t long before he was fast asleep. 

Remus woke up before he opened his eyes. He tired to discover what was going on around him without having to peek. He was warm; Dora must have put the warmest blanket they had on him, and she kept the fire going. He could also make out voices; it took him a minute to realize that they belonged to his wife and adult son. Very slowly he opened his eyes; he had to blink a couple of times to get used to the brightness. He took a quick look out the window and realized he slept all day, it was dark outside-he had slept all day. He sighed sadly, angry at himself. The full moons where getting harder and harder on him as he got on in years. He had slept through Christmas. 

He looked over at his small family. Teddy, and Dora where sitting by the tree, a box and a couple of albums where opened next to them, along with mugs filled with hot chocolate, and plates with crumbs. Remus looked at the table beside him and noticed that he too, had a mug and a plate, only his was filled with a large slice of mince pie. He slowly reached up and took a sip of the drink and then settled back down. Neither Teddy nor Dora seemed notice the movement, so he continued to watch, not wanting to interrupt just yet. 

“Mum, there is no way in hell I’m letting you frame that one…” 

“I can frame whatever one I want,” Dora laughed. She took the photo that Teddy was holding. “Look at you shaking that little butt of yours! You had the cutest little bum!” 

“And what if I have Victoire over? And she sees it?” 

“Oh, that’s right,” Dora put the photo down smiling. “That’s the photo I have to enlarge and show to everyone on your wedding day.” Teddy paled, his hair going from its bright green to stark white. Dora laughed, and Remus tried his best not too. Dora picked up another one. “Oh here is one of you and Daddy!” 

Teddy leaned over and looked it. “How old was I?”

“You couldn’t have been more than six,” Dora smiled fondly at the photo. “Daddy always dressed as Santa, for you when you were younger. Remember?” 

Remus smiled, he remembered that very well. Harry told Teddy all about Father Christmas one year, and Teddy came home very excited, telling them how he was going to do everything he was supposed to. He even tried to stay up all night on Christmas Eve so he could catch a glimpse of the mysterious man. When he didn’t see him, Teddy got very upset. After that Remus charmed himself a costume and dressed up every year until Teddy was about nine and half and then he lost interest.

“Oh look! Here is one of you and Harry, right after the war,” Dora interrupted Remus's thoughts and Remus kept watching his family. “Look at you splashing about, getting soap everywhere.” 

“What was up with you and Dad taking pictures of me naked?” 

“You were a cute naked baby, we couldn’t help it,” Dora laughed and put the picture in a separate pile. “I’ll give that one to Harry, he and Ginny will love it.”  
“Mum! That one is worse than the other one you wanted to frame! They’d hang it up, then James and Al will try and use it for blackmail.” Teddy said horrified, but he was laughing.

Dora rolled her eyes, “You’re so dramatic!” She smiled and put the picture aside and tried to look for another one to show off. 

“Oh, Mum, look- you and Dad.” Teddy handed Dora a picture. “Looks like another Christmas one, from a long time.” 

Dora smiled fondly. “I remember that. this was the first Christmas after I met your father. We first started dating that October.” Dora placed the photograph down and Remus was able to catch a glimpse. The picture was of him and his wife-girlfriend, at the time- dancing to the Christmas music that was playing over the wireless and giving one another a kiss every now and then.

“That December,” Dora kept remembering, “Christmas time, was the first time your father told me he loved me.” 

“I thought you and Dad, had a falling out?” Teddy questioned, picking a crumb off the plate and eating it.

“That was the year after. Your father had a mission, with the ferals, and after his first week he came back and decided that I was too good for him. He said I deserved better so he called it off.” She smiled sadly. 

Remus closed his eyes and shuddered. That was a memory he didn’t like recalling. He made himself believe that the look on her face was one of relief, instead of heartbreak. He remembered the conversation that they had just as though it were yesterday. “…Too old, too poor, and far too dangerous, I was silly in thinking I could be with you.” “I don’t care! I love you Remus, please don’t do this, stay here! …” He just remembered walking away after that, trying to shut out her sobs, telling himself that they weren’t real, that no one could possibility ever cry for him like that. 

“But me and Daddy are okay now, happily married, and have a beautiful son,” Dora smiled and laughed. 

Teddy stood up then stretching out his limbs, letting out a laugh. “This was lovely, Mum, but I should get going. The party started an hour ago and I promised little Lily a dance.” 

Dora stood up with him and handed him his jacket. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she said, “Right, tell everyone we give them our best, and that we’ll see them before the New Year.”

“I’ll be sure to do that. I’ll be back in the morning to exchange gifts. Hopefully Dad will be feeling better.” 

“He should be,” Dora said, as she wrapped Teddy’s scarf around his neck. “I’m sure he feels awful for missing Christmas,” She sighed, giving him another kiss on his other cheek. “Stay warm, don’t walk too far before you disapparate.” She walked him to the door.

“Yes, Mum,” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Give Dad my best.” She nodded and Teddy left shutting the door behind him. 

Remus then heard Dora walk back to where they were sitting. She took out her wand and vanished the used dishes, and put all the photos away, except for the ones that were neatly piled on the floor. She then turned to Remus, who quickly shut his eyes again.

“All right, Sleepy, you can stop pretending now, I know you’re awake,” 

Remus sat up looked at her, “How long have you known?” 

“Since you took that drink from your mug, I just played along with you,” Dora said as she settled down next to Remus and cuddled close. “Eat some of your pie, you look famished.” 

“I will in a bit.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “Sorry I slept through Christmas.” 

“Don’t be, we understand.” She gave him a kiss, “We’re just glad you’re okay.” 

Remus stood up then taking Dora with him. She yelped in surprise. “Love! What are you doing?” She half- scolded half- giggled.

He smiled back at her, hugging her close, swaying their bodies together, “Dancing with my wife, can’t you tell?”

“There isn’t any music playing!” She laughed, but still held him close.

“We don’t need any.” He said softly, giving her another deeper, kiss.

“You really should eat something…you look famished.” She responded, when they broke apart, her voice low and lazy. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Later, my Love.Let me enjoy this moment a little while longer.”


	2. Working It Out (2008)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus returns after leaving a pregnant Tonks. Written for the Metamorfic_moon 2008 challenge: The Beatles and Bard Challenge. My prompt was: "Think of what you're saying,  
> You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright,  
> Think of what I'm saying,  
> We can work it out and get it straight, or say good-night."  
> We Can Work It Out, The Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta for this fic was the wonderful "Tegdoh" : https://tegdoh.livejournal.com/

When Ted finally found his daughter, she was in the family room sitting in the corner of the couch, stretched out with her feet on the coffee table, and flipping through an old magazine. Ted knew that he had to tell her, and he knew that she might not take the news well, what with everything going on, the war, the pregnancy, her husband leaving. And now he was planning to leave. He approached her very carefully and took the seat next to her; they sat in silence for a few moments. 

“Dora,” he finally broke the silence “I need to talk to you about something.” He watched her as she put the magazine down beside her and then look up at him, her dark eyes filled with tears, and he knew that this was going to be hard. 

“What is it, Dad?” she asked, wondering if she was going to be delivered bad news or good.

Ted wished he could give her good news, but now that just seemed so impossible.  
“I’m sure you read in the Prophet about the Muggle Born Registry that is going to take place right?” He asked, and then watched her nod her head, her eyes filled with momentary anger, and curiosity as she waited for Ted to finish “Because of that…” Ted wiped his sweaty palms on his legs “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, dear.” 

“No, don’t finish that thought.” Dora interrupted him, and he looked up at her “I’ve heard it all before, ‘doing a lot of thinking’ means leaving.” She bit her lip and took a deep breath before she continued “I’ve heard it far too many times from Remus, please don’t…” She trailed off. 

“I don’t want to Dora, but, it’s for the best, for you and your mother, and the baby.” It was still hard to come to terms with the fact that his little girl was going to have a baby. “I wish I didn’t have to, but it’s the only option.” 

“No Dad, it’s not!” She yelled and stood up, but not before her foot knocked over the tea and spilled it all over the table “You and Remus are just the same! Thinking that the only way to keep us safe is to leave.” 

“I have to agree with Dora on this one, Sir,” spoke a voice from behind. They turned around and there stood Remus, looking ragged. “Hello Dora, Ted. Andromeda let me in. She asked a question so don’t worry, I am me.” 

Tonks made a sound like she was trying to hold back her tears as she walked right over to Remus and slapped him across the face “Don’t you dare tell me what you do and do not agree with you ignorant git! You have to right to put in your words of fucking wisdom, you sound like a sodding hypocrite.” Then she stormed off toward the stairs. 

Remus turned back to Ted after watching his wife leave “I think I deserved that.” He added in a low voice, “And she’s right.” He took a seat on the couch and looked at Ted. “You don’t have to leave Ted, you’re just as safe here as you are out there.” 

“It isn’t a matter of my safety Lupin, it’s a matter of hers, and my wife’s. I could die out there, I know and I’m ready, but they’ll come looking for me in a matter of days. The Death Eaters already got to us once. Without me here they may leave the girls alone.” 

Remus nodded his head, “Understandable, but your daughter and I are already very high on the hit list, and it’s my understanding that Bellatrix has clear orders to, well as she put it, ‘prune the family tree’ They’ll come after all of us no matter if you are here or not.” 

Ted was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. “Then why did you leave?” He asked his son-in-law angrily, his fist balled up on his trousers. “Tell me, why did you go and break Dora’s heart like that?” 

Remus sighed, “Because I was scared.” He let out a feeble laugh “And yes I know, Gryffindor, not suppose to be scared, but I was making for a pretty lame lion.” He sighed again. “I was scared as to what was going to happen to Dora, and my child. I felt as though I ruined both their futures because of what I am. I never mean to hurt her, but I do, and I feel horrible for it.” 

“So, then what made you come back?” Ted asked.

“I got a little bit of wisdom put into me by a young man” Remus smiled. “Told me that I should stay right here with my wife and child.” Remus looked at Ted, “He told me that no parent should his child unless he has too, unless all options are gone.” Remus looked thoughtful “So unless you’ve really thought this through, then I can only suggest you stay, for your family.” 

Ted nodded “Alright, I’ll stay and think it through. But promise me, if I do decided to leave, that you’d stay and watch my girls for me? And my grandbaby that’s on the way?” 

Remus smiled at Ted and nodded, “You have my word Ted, I’ll be here. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and find my wife, try and make it up to her.” Ted nodded and waved Remus off, then picked up the forgotten magazine and began to read. 

__  
It didn’t take long for Remus to find Dora. She was sitting on a chair against the wall, apparently listening to the entire conversation. “Is it true then? You’re going to stay, no matter what?” 

“I’m sorry Dora, for everything.”

“I don’t need you to apologize; I need you to answer my question. Are you staying?” 

“Yes, I am.”

Tonks stood up and hugged Remus, “I’m sorry for calling you an ignorant git, and a sodding hypocrite.” 

“I deserved it love, you were right I had no right to say those things when I myself am guilty of them.” 

“I’m still so angry at you.”

“I know, and you have every right to be.” 

“We have a lot that needs to be worked out.” Tonks sniffed and wiped a stray tear away. 

“If we listen to each other, it will all work out just fine.” Remus kissed her neck, and held her close, “I love you, Dora.”

Tonks pulled away and smiled at him through tears “You mean that?” He nodded and she kissed him, adding when they broke away “I love you too, even when you are being an ignorant git.” 

He smiled at her, “You forgot sodding hypocrite.” She hit him playfully across the arm and her hair turned a vivid shade of pink.


	3. The Muggle Way(2008)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks asks Remus to hang some Christmas lights, and Remus proves that even after all these years he is still a Marauder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, but this is a fun one, and one of my favorites, it's just good clean fun (or not clean, Remus probably did get on Santa's naughty list.)

“The muggle way?” Remus grumbled as he fumbled with the ladder and setting just right so it wouldn’t fall over, he placed the jumbled-up lights over his shoulders and slowly began to climb up. 

\---

“It’s a Tonks tradition Remus.” His wife smiled at him, adjusting Teddy in her arms, “My dad did it every year. And I think Teddy would enjoy them.” 

“I understand Dora, but I don’t understand why we can just wave our wands and have twinkle lights that way.” Remus said a bit frustrated as he looked through the box that had CHRISTMAS STUFFS written in large black letters on the side. 

“Because that isn’t a Tonks tradition. It clearly states in Tonks Tradition that the man of the house puts up the lights on the outside of the house the muggle way.” She said as she pulled her hair away from Teddy’s grasp. 

“How about we do Lupin tradition? Ted is just as much Lupin as he is Tonks.” He said finally pulling out the long strand of jumbled up twinkle lights. 

“Sit around and exchange books?” She said with a giggle in her voice, “I don’t know sounds a bit dull to me.” 

“And watching me fall off a ladder would be much more exciting?” He said, now looking around the garage for the ladder. 

“Oh, you won’t fall love, it’s why you’re doing it instead of me.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “The nails and hammer are on the bench over there.” She pointed in the general diction in which Remus could clearly see something that looked like a hammer and nails. 

“I thought it was because I was the man of the house?” He questioned her, raising an eyebrow. 

“That too.” She said with a smirk on her face, “Now I’m going to take Teddy inside, it’s cold out here.” With that she turned and left to go back inside. 

\---

“The muggle way.” Remus grumbled again as he fumbled with the nail to get it in the right spot and started to hammer. He was working for a good solid hour hammering in the nails. He found it amazing that he could do such a task, having never held a hammer or nail before, but then again it seemed fairly straight forward. He was just starting to string the lights when he decided to take a peak in the upstairs window. A devilish grin appeared on his face. 

Tonks appeared to be wrapping her gifts. Not just any gifts but the gifts she interned to give to him. He smiled again, the smile he got when he was a Hogwarts Marauder and they all just came up with a prank that was just too good. He’ll know everything he gets before he actually gets them. 

Not to mention with Christmas Eve just around the corner, the corner being tomorrow he’ll know what he should get his wife. He quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself and began to watch. 

The first gift was a book. Typical, everyone always gets him a book. Not that me minds. He loves reading. 

The second gift was a pair of socks. He sighed and strung on more lights, one could always use more socks, Dumbledore always used to say. 

A sweater was next, not the Weasley kind, thank goodness. A nice dark green one, he wondered why everyone always wanted to buy him clothes as well as books. He then caught a look at he worn elbow of his jacket and then quickly dismissed that thought. 

A pair of pants and a new cloak, as well as a pair of robes, she then seemed to be done. She got up and took the stack of presents out of the room. He sighed and then got back to work again. He was just about to take off the charm when Tonks walked back into the room. She went deep into the closet and pulled out something else.

Another gift it seemed. She pulled it out of the bag and hung on the door while she went to go find more wrapping and spellotape. It was, sexy to say in the least, red and black. Open just enough that when she wears it would give him…access. She came back with her hands empty, but wearing nothing but a bathrobe. He started to lean hoping to get a better look. 

Just as Tonks was about to drop her robe and give him a full view of her back side he lost his footing. 

His scream made Tonks jump. Quickly as she could she tied her robe and turned around, facing the window. While she couldn’t see him, Remus was hanging holding onto the Christmas lights and struggling not to fall down. 

Remus saw that Tonks opened the window and looked around.

“Remus was that you?” she called out, although something told him that she already knew where he was, and what he was doing. 

“Right here Dora, just…disillusioned.” He felt the tap on his head and the feeling that someone cracked an egg over his head and he knew he was visible again. 

“Remus Lupin, what are you doing?” She asked her arms crossed.

“Hanging lights, the muggle way, like you asked.” He said with a meek smile on his lips, “But if you don’t mind, can you help me up? I’m losing my grip.” She helped hoist him up through the window. Once he was in their bedroom he closed the window to keep out the frosty night air. 

“Remus, what were you doing hanging the lights disillusioned?” She raised her eyebrow and crossing her arms again. “You weren’t by any chance trying to sneak a peek at your gift were you?” 

“No, no of course not.” He said, although he couldn’t help but look at the lingerie that was still hanging on the door. 

“Hmm, right.” She looked over too, “Well sorry Lupin, you won’t get it until Christmas night and after you finished your little job.” With that she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room, taking the white and black piece with her. 

Remus put his hands over his face and fell back on the bed with a groan. It was going to be a long Christmas.


	4. The Lockhart Addition(2010)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus just wants to look nice on his wedding day, or Sirius Black can still play pranks even from beyond the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for my MetamorFic_Moon challenges, lots of great and fun memories doing these and participating in these challenges 
> 
> here is the livejournal link, so hopefully if anyone else is interested you can see the other authors amazing works. 
> 
> https://metamorfic-moon.livejournal.com/

Tonks let out a long laugh when she opened the door to reveal her soon-to-be husband. "Remus, what did you do?" 

Remus stepped inside her flat, looking down at his feet, "I just wanted to look nice for you, that's all." 

Tonks looked over the newly transformed Remus. The gray in his hair was gone, but instead if it being his natural sandy blond hair, is was bright yellow- blond and strangely curly. The lines in his face were gone, but his chin was more pronounced, and his hazel colored eyes, were now a bright blue. She then let out a laugh when she saw a tag dangling from his sleeve. _Beautifying Robes: Gilderoy Lockhart Addition._ "Remus, this must of cost a fortune..." She undid the clasp of the robes and pushed it off his shoulders, almost instantly he returned back to his normal self. 

"I didn't buy them...Sirius did...When he was on the run. He said I needed them." He looked in a mirror revealing his graying hair and the deep lines that creased his face. "I just wanted to look nice for you." He repeated, "Especially for today." 

"Remus." She touched his face and he turned to look at her. "I think you're handsome." She kissed his cheek, and then his lips. "And I want to marry you, and not some image of what Gilderoy Lockhart thinks all men should look like." 

Remus smiled and looked down at the discarded robes on the floor. "But now I don't have anything." 

Tonks smiled and kissed his nose, "Don't worry, I think you left something here last week, but if not, I could always transfigure you something." She said as she walked back to her bedroom. Remus followed after her.

"As long as it doesn't involve the Weird Sisters..."


	5. Favorite Things (2008)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the RT_Challenge on livejournal in 2008.
> 
> Tonks favorite thing is kissing Remus Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little saucy, here, mentions of sex, but nothing to graphic.

Kissing Remus Lupin was one of Nymphadora Tonks’s favorite things to do. In fact it was number two on her list of her favorite things to do. There really wasn’t anything better than her lying on her couch with Remus’s body over hers, kissing and touching and whispering to her. And she was sure it was best done in the middle of winter where only body heat was keeping the other warm. 

Ah yes, there was nothing better than kissing Remus Lupin and it was second on her favorites list. The first was, having sex with Remus Lupin, in the middle of winter, on her couch. He always looked at her, when he pressed down into her and started to move never breaking eye contact, and only doing so when he leaned down to kiss the nape of her neck, or her lips, or to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

She also loved the after-sex. When Remus would hold her close and she could snuggle into his arms and he would stroke her back and shoulders, or play with the ends of her hair and they would talk about everything and nothing at the same time until they both were asleep. They would then wake up later, and start the whole cycle again. 

Nymphadora thought that there was nothing better than loving Remus Lupin. So as she walked the deserted streets of Hogsmeade in the dead set of winter, she wished he knew how much she did.


	6. All Will Be Well (2008)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the RT_Challenge on livejournal. Harry, Kingsly and Andromeda talk after the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I had this one, I actually followed canon. WARNING: mentions of Character Death.

“Is this him?” Kingsley asked, stepping forward. He watched as Andromeda nodded before he asked, “Can I pick him up?” again she nodded. Kingsley reached down and picked up the sleeping infant, rocking him in his arms gently. “When was he born?” 

“April 20th,” Andromeda said, “Nymphadora, she loved him so much, she sang him the birthday song as soon as he was born.” She stopped so she could regain control of herself. “Remus cried, I don’t think he’d ever been happier.” 

“They fought for him; they wanted to make a better world for him.” Harry said softly, he was sitting at the table looking out the window. Lilacs were growing in the garden, moving in the warm summer breeze. “He doesn’t have to grow up being afraid.” He looked down at his hands, “He’ll miss them though, everyday.” The harsh truth sat in the room like an unwelcome visitor. 

Teddy started to cry then, his wail calling for his mother, wondering why she stopped answering his calls. Andromeda reached over and took the infant whispering her apologies as she left the room. 

“April is a cruel month; it gives life into the cold hard ground, only for the harsh warmth of the summer months to take it all way.” Kingsley spoke, walking toward the kitchen window, plucking a flower that grew just outside. “I promise to make sure Teddy will never again have a summer like this one. He’ll live a happy and safe life, just like his parents wanted.” 

Harry nodded, “All will be well.”


	7. North East (2008)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his seventeenth birthday James Potter is given a special gift from his father, later he gives that gift to Remus, feeling that his friend could get some use out of it, Remus couldn't bare to look at it for the longest time, until now. 
> 
> written for the 2008 RT_Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved exploring the relationship between James and Remus, thus how I came up with this little fic, one of my favorites that I have written.

When James Potter woke up on his seventeenth birthday he was beside himself. He couldn’t wait until his gifts arrived, and the “surprise” party Sirius was throwing for him in the Gryffindor common room. So when the morning mail arrived and all he got was a tiny package he was a bit upset. 

“Maybe you should open it any way.” Peter fumbled with the package, before he dropped it; Remus caught it before it fell.

“Just an ol’ stupid watch, like the one they gave Sirius,” James said. “I mean they could have at least given me something a little more special. I’m their son!” 

“Seventeenth birthday gifts are usually a symbolism, going into manhood and all that.” Remus said handing James his present back, “It may be small but its special.” 

James eyed Remus for a moment, rolling his eyes. He opened his present and looked it for a while, turning it around in his hands, before reading its inscription, his face softened somewhat before he put it in his pocket. 

“Well, what was it? Don’t leave us hanging Prongs!” Sirius said, making a reach for James’s pocket.

“Oi! Padfoot! Get your paws off me. It was just a compass.” James pushed Sirius away lightly, laughing. “An old rusty compass.” 

“A compass?” Peter asked his eyebrows knitted together, his face going pink with thought. 

“It shows you direction, Peter; you know North, South, East and West.” Peter still looked slightly confused. Remus continued, “It helps you find your way when you get lost.” 

“Oh, but James never gets lost…” Peter trailed; he rubbed his chin, and said, “He always knows where he’s going.” 

Remus looked at Peter for a second before nodding his head, “That he does Pete that he does.”  
The rest of the day was spent discussing the party later on. 

 

\-----

A few years later, before James and Lily went into hiding, and before Sirius put his faith in the wrong man, James pulled Remus aside. He handed him a wrapped piece of parchment.

“What is it?” Remus made a move to open it before James stopped him.

“It’s the compass my father gave me. I think I got all I could out of it. And I think you could use it.” James gave Remus’s hand a squeeze, “Sometimes I think you’re a bit more lost than you think you are. You deserve the best Remus; hopefully this would lead you to your happiness.”

“James, I can’t take this, it belongs to you.” Remus made to give it back, but James stopped him. 

“No, Remus. It’s yours, I’ve told you, I got all the use out of it that I possibly could, trust me. It’s yours now.” 

“Why not Sirius? Or Peter?” 

“I think you could use it more. Peter may look lost, but I think I know what he’s doing, and Sirius’s heart always leads him in the end. Take it please.” 

Remus took his time before nodding and placed it in his pocket. It wasn’t until a year and a half later; after James and Lily died, and Harry became a hero did he finally open it. The compass was broken, the needle never moved, it was stuck at North East, and no matter how he moved he could never get it to change. 

 

\---

The occupants in the basement kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place were trying hard to pay attention to Emmeline Vance’s long winded report about what was going on in Diagon Alley, which was nothing. During her speech Remus took to looking at the old compass. Expecting the needle to be stuck at NE, he was surprised to see it pointing at the W. He wrinkled his brow. He placed it down on the table and watched as the needle moved a little, but it settled back to the W. He turned the compass, and very slowly the needle moved from the W to the E. He moved the compass around again and now the needle was at the S. With another move, the needle stopped at the N. 

Remus picked up the compass, confused, but his actions where thankfully going unnoticed. He examined it, letting his fingers trace the rusting gold and then noticing the inscription. He never bothered to read it, he thought it was just some birthday wish for James, but curious, now more than ever he looked closer and read. 

_This compass will not show you your North, South, East or West, but, if you fallow it, it will lead you in the right direction._

Remus let out a small snort, what kind of compass couldn’t show you North, and shows you where to go? He placed the compass back on the table, wondering why James would ever give him such a thing, or why James’s father would gift it in the first place.

He watched as the needle spun around and land on NW. He followed to where the needle was pointing; only too see Nymphadora Tonks sitting right across from him.


	8. Notes(2008)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks loves leaving notes for Remus, Teddy likes to do as his parents do, especially is mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic from the 2008 RT_Challenge at livejournal. Just a cute little AU and Lupin family fun.

She did it just about every morning, before she left for work, a little note for him left on the mirror of their bathroom written with her favorite lipstick color. A note telling him what he could look forward to when she returned, he always looked forward to each one. One morning, just after he woke up, he found such a note, and it told him to meet her at _Merlin’s Candlestick_ at 7. 

When he arrived at the restaurant he saw the most beautiful witch waiting for him. Her hair, dark red curls today, fell over her shoulder, and she wore a little black dress that was very flattering. On her lips, she wore the same color lipstick as the one that was left as a note for him. Pink. He walked over and greeted her with a kiss. 

“Why, hello, Professor Lupin, it’s good to see you too.” She said when they separated. “I see you got my note.” 

“I did.” His lips curved upward in a small smile, “Good thing it was for me, I wouldn’t want to ruin your evening with any of your other husbands.” 

“Shh, some of them might be here, wouldn’t want to spoil my secret now would you?” Her eyes were twinkling, and she let out a laugh. “Sit down Remus; we have an evening to enjoy.” 

Remus sat down opposite of her, and took her hand, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, “Anything we’re celebrating?” 

“No, just us.” 

“Always a good reason to celebrate.” He smiled at her for a long moment before leaning forward and giving her another kiss, but before his lips met hers he whispered, “I love you Nymphadora.” Seeing how her lips where on his, all she could do was punch his arm lightly. 

They returned home a few hours later, both slightly tipsy and ready to enjoy the rest of the evening in their bedroom. Andromeda was sleeping on the couch and Tonks went over to rouse her and let her know it was safe to leave. Remus went to go check on Teddy. Just as Tonks was giving her mother her cloak, Remus’s voice called her over. 

“What is it Remus?” She walked behind him, Teddy slumped over his shoulder and fast asleep. Remus pointed to their bathroom mirror. 

On the mirror, Teddy took his mother’s lipstick and drew various shapes and patters. “Well dear, it looks like he left us a note.”


	9. Tired (2008)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Tonks are just very tired, mostly happy though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be my last one for my challenge. This one also written for the 2008 RT_Challenge on live journal. I will leave the link to the page here so you can check out the other authors work, because they are all great. 
> 
> https://rt-challenge.livejournal.com/

Remus and Tonks wanted to get some sleep. They wanted to get under the covers and snuggle close together. They wanted to steal one, or maybe two kisses and whisper, “I love you." They wanted to wake up in the mid-morning and stare in each other’s eyes and tell one another what they dreamed. Then, after they were finished Remus would get up and make coffee and breakfast and bring it back to their bedroom so they could eat in bed. 

They haven’t had a decent night sleep for weeks; they were tired, exhausted even. Tonks was positive that the bags under her eyes will never go away; even under the most perfect morph. Remus was sure that he saw a new gray hair. 

But they wouldn’t trade it in for all the riches in the world. They had Teddy, and Teddy was perfect. Every night as Tonks rocked her baby to sleep she'd tell her husband that she’d give up sleep for the rest of her life, if she could give Teddy the rest of his.


End file.
